The Devil You Know
by King in Yellow
Summary: A totally unnecessary sequel to The Devil to Pay. Kim's deception begins to collapse like a house of cards. Mind numbing horror and pink bunny slippers in equal doses. A gyros platter for comedy relief. NOT BE series. This is it, I'm really ending it!
1. The Devil You Know

Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are owned by Disney.

This is a wholly unnecessary sequel to _The Devil to Pay_. No relation to my Best Enemies series. Contains spoilers for _The Devil to Pay_.

**The Devil You Know**

Shego stumbled to the door. _"Why in the hell is anyone up at the ungodly hour of 9:30 on a Saturday morning?"_ The time would not have seemed so bad except that Drakken had insisted she accompany him to karaoke the night before.

"What," she growled at the unseen intruder on the other side of the door who had dared disturb her slumber.

"Kim?"

"She's making up a lab! Go away!"

"What?"

"She missed a lab in chemistry class. She has to make it up this morning."

"When will she be home?"

Shego decided to open the door. It was probably some fellow student Kim had introduced her to at the student union. It wasn't. And it was not clear if Anne Possible or Shego was more surprised by the fact. Shego slammed the door and stood with her back to it, wondering if she should flee the apartment in her pajamas.

"Shego!" the voice on the other side of the door demanded.

"I'm not!" she called. _"Like she is going to believe that."_

"Then who are you?"

"I'm... uh, Kim. I got made up for a come-as-the-person-you-hate-most party."

"If you're Kim why don't you open the door for your mother?"

"Can you come back in a few minutes, mom?"

"Open the door, 'Kim'."

"Did I say Kim? I meant I'm her apartment mate… Gretchen."

"And why are you made up as Shego, 'Gretchen'?"

"Uh, Kim and I went to a party. She dressed like Drakken and--"

"And you didn't bother to wash the make-up off?"

"Actually, I'm Shego's cousin... Hergo. There is a strong family resemblance."

"Shego! Open this door now!"

"No, and you can't make me!" _"Oh, real smooth answer there Shego."_

"Open this door, young lady. You don't want to know what I'm capable of doing."

Sullenly Shego pulled the door open. _"If Drakken could sound that threatening he'd take over the world."_

"Okay, Shego," Anne demanded, "why are you in Kim's apartment?"

"I'm... ah... robbing the place."

Anne looked Shego over and raised an eyebrow, "You're robbing the place in pink pajamas covered in big red and white hearts?"

The green woman flushed, "These pajamas were a gift Kim... bought for herself."

"Uh-huh. And the fuzzy pink bunny slippers? Those are Kim's too?"

Shego nodded her head yes. A disturbing thought went through Anne's head. While she could not recall Kim owning a pair of bunny slippers she remembered that Kim owned a pair of slippers shaped like over-sized carrots. She tried to put that combination of images out of her mind.

"So, why are you wearing Kim's slippers and pajamas?"

"I was drunk last night... Yeah, that's it. I was drunk last night and Kim and her apartment mate said I could sleep on the couch. Kim is really a nice person."

"Yes, she is," Anne murmered, "and always so honest with her parents. So is her apartment mate here?"

"No, ah, Rex is studying at the library."

"Rex?"

"Rex Aminer. Swell guy. Kim needs to introduce you some day."

"She certainly does. I was in the bathroom at Thanksgiving. I notice 'Rex' prefers tampons while Kim has stayed with pads."

Shego went on the offensive, "Hey, why are you here giving me the third degree? Are you trying to spy on Kim or something?"

"I had a call. I'm assisting with a brain surgery at the Upperton hospital at two. I wanted to invite Kim to brunch. She has been poor about coming home to see her family for months now."

"I'll, uh, tell her you stopped by. I know she'll be sorry she missed you," Shego said as she tried to close the door. Anne Possible's foot in the doorway kept her from accomplishing the feat.

Anne pushed her way into the apartment. "So Kim is out for the morning?" Shego nodded yes. "And her unseen apartment mate, 'Rex', is also?" Shego nodded again. "Well then, I guess I'll take you out for brunch."

"I'm not dressed," Shego protested.

"I'll wait," Anne replied, sitting down on the one of the Salvation Army Thriftstore chairs in the apartment's living room.

Shego dressed quickly. Once dressed she thought of diving out the window, but reluctantly headed out of the bedroom.

"You look nice," Anne commented as she saw Shego in black jeans and a bulky green sweater pulled over a thin, black cotton turtleneck.

"Thanks," the pardoned thief responded.

"So, is 'Rex' just your size or has Kim started wearing clothing that fits you better than it fits her?"

The two took the elevator down to the street level. "I think Kim has mentioned a place she likes, called The Mad Greek," Anne began.

Shego pointed to a sign for the diner and led the way. "I've never been there with her, of course."

A waitress with dark, curly hair waved to Shego as she walked in, "Your favorite booth is open." She stared at the woman beside Shego, "And that must be Kim's mom."

_"You are so not getting a tip today."_

"So, Shego, I am little surprised a thief--"

"Pardoned thief," the green woman corrected her. "Drakken and I got our 'Get out of jail free' cards for helping fight the Lorwardian invasion."

"Well then," Anne continued coldly, "I am surprised a pardoned thief would lie so poorly. Honestly, you're worse at it than Kim."

"You caught me early in the morning," Shego mumbled. "I lie better when I'm awake."

They paused while Shego ordered a gyro's platter and Anne the spanakopita luncheon special. They both ordered Greek coffee.

"What is Greek coffee?" Anne asked as the waitress left.

"Tiny cup, half coffee grounds, half coffee syrup, a sprinkle of cardamom."

"Isn't that the same as Turkish coffee?"

"Don't let the staff hear you ask that."

There was a minute of uncomfortable silence before Anne spoke again. "Can the BS," she warned the woman sitting across from her. "There is no Gretchen, Rex, or Hergo."

"No, Ma'am."

"You are, in fact, Kim's apartment mate."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Anne sighed. "Okay, now I know why Kim didn't want to talk about the apartment mate. What in the world happened?"

"Well, Ma'am--"

"Drop the 'Ma'am'."

"Yes, Ma'am… Do I call you, 'Hey, you'?"

"You can call me Dr. Possible. And what happened?" She gave Shego a minute to collect her thoughts

"Well, when Ron didn't get in here because of his grades he accepted that football scholarship at Enormous State University, and it seemed like he was scoring even more off the field than he was on the field." Anne Possible nodded. "He was pretty much ignoring Kim… She says he did the same thing when he got a pile of money one time, ignored her that is -- it went to his head."

"Ron didn't treat her very well," Anne sighed. "She'd come home from dates and complain about being told to order from the children's menu or having to watch him play the giant claw machine. I wondered why she put up with it sometimes."

"I think your daughter is kind of needy in some ways."

Anne took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Please continue."

"I don't understand what went on in Kim's head. I don't know if she got over Ron, if she moved past Ron, if she wanted to get back at Ron. She called me last January and suggested we go spar at the gym -- said she wanted to work out some frustrations. I've always liked Ki-- I always like sparring with your daughter, so I said yes. We sparred for a while. She said, 'Let's make it interesting, whoever knocks the other down collects a kiss from the loser'."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"We were just joking around, kidding with each other. I didn't think anything of it. She knocked me down. I kissed her on the cheek. She knocked me down again. I gave her another peck on the cheek. She said I was a lousy kisser and told me she'd throw the next round and show me how it was supposed to be done…"

"And?"

"And your daughter is quite a kisser."

The meals arrived and gave the two an excuse not to talk for a few minutes.

"And after discovering my daughter kisses well?"

"We, ah, spent a lot of money on motels last spring so that her dorm mate could have things quiet."

"And you suggested moving in together."

"It was Kim's idea!" Shego insisted sharply.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Shego stared at her blankly. "What?"

"Your intentions towards my daughter, what are they?"

"Look, Dr. Possible, I don't know what's happening. I don't know if your daughter likes me. I don't know if she's on some weird college 'let me experiment with girls' trip. I don't know if she's trying to get back at Ron in some twisted way--"

"Has she ever said anything like that to you?"

"No. Sometimes she says she's glad Ron found himself -- and gave her a chance to find herself. But I don't know if I believe that. I wonder if she is using me to try and hurt him or if I'm some sort of rebound thing. Sometimes I think I'm a living substitute for that damn Pandaroo™ she talks about. That's what I mean about sometimes I think she's kind of needy."

"But you put up with it," Anne observed. "You moved in with her, even though you say she may just be taking advantage of you."

"Yeah, I moved in."

"So why did you do it? If you think you may be an 'experiment', a tool for revenge, or someone to grab on the rebound why move in? Are you trying to get some sort of revenge on my daughter?"

Shego poked a bit of feta cheese on her plate with a plastic fork, "No…" She sighed and looked up into Anne's eyes. "Okay, Kim may be kind of needy in some ways… I'm probably needy too. I can't recall a stable environment since I left home. I was on the run from the law. Kim and Ron kept blowing up Drakken's lairs. Kim wants someone to hold - and I want someone to hold me."

The long minute of silence was broken when Shego's phone went off. She pulled it from her pocket, "Speak of the devil," she muttered, looking at the caller ID.

"What?" Anne asked.

"Kim calling."

"Well, are you going to answer?"

Shego reluctantly flipped open the phone. "Hello, Miss Possible."

_"Miss Possible? That wasn't what you were calling me at one this morning."_

"I'm sorry, Miss Possible, I'm not sure what you are referring to."

_"Did I leave the milk on the counter again this morning? Look, I'm sorry. I'll try and do better."_

"No, Miss Possible, that was not the problem."

_"Well, I can tell you're angry about something. Look, I called to say I'm almost at The Mad Greek's. I don't know what I did to make you angry, but will baklava make it all better?"_

"No, Kim! Don't!"

_"Why not? You love the stuff. I'm going to pick up a piece big enough for--"_

"No, Kim. Don't go to the Greek's."

_"Too late, I'm--"_ Kim intended to finish the sentence, "I'm going inside now." Instead she could have changed that to, "I'm looking directly at you and my mother."


	2. The Devil Is in the Details

Disclaimer: Disney owns the various characters from the Kim Possible series.

**The Devil Is in the Details**

"You're just in time for dessert," her mother said coolly. "Please join us."

"Yeah," Shego muttered. "Your mom is about to cut out my liver and eat it raw."

"Uh, Hi Mom. I, ah, wasn't expecting you," Kim said needlessly as she approached the booth.

She hesitated about who sit beside, desperate to know why Shego and her mother were together, and what her mother knew.

Kim received a partial answer when her mother hissed, "You can sit by her. The two of you sleep together -- why should you be ashamed to sit beside her?"

Kim blushed crimson and slid in beside Shego. "She woke me up this morning," Shego whispered, "I wasn't expecting--"

"You can explain later," Anne snapped. "I'll be going to the hospital after this to calm down before surgery. I'd rather not take my anger out on the patient."

Anne politely grilled her daughter on the semester's classes as the waitress took their order for baklava all around and another round of Greek coffee. Shego sat quietly in the corner, grateful to be ignored.

"The baklava is wonderful," Anne said as she finished hers. She looked across the table and smiled slightly. "You two aren't eating yours?"

"I, uh, lost my appetite, Mom."

"You know that expression about something turning to ashes in your mouth? I think I just learned what it means," Shego replied as she idly tortured the pastry with her plastic fork.

"Too bad you two couldn't appreciate it," Anne said with forced cheer, "I'll--"

"Mom, I--" Kim interrupted.

"You will remain quiet," Anne snapped. "You will do nothing to make me lose the artificial state of euphoria brought on by sugar overload. You will hug me when we stand up and you will wish me well in this afternoon's surgery. I am only scheduled to open up one skull this afternoon and don't want two more added. Am I clear?"

"Painfully so," Shego murmured.

"Good. After surgery I will take the two of you to The Fatted Calf for a long talk." Anne's eyes bored into her daughter.

"Yes, Mom."

Kim and Shego walked Dr. Possible to the parking lot, then returned to their apartment.

"I'm out of here," Shego informed the redhead. "Isn't fatted calf the term for the animal they sacrifice?"

"You're staying," Kim stated emphatically. "First, it's the term for an animal raised to be particularly delicious, which is why the steak house uses it. And second, it's a good omen. They kill the fatted calf to honor a special guest, or in the story of the prodigal son to welcome the worthless kid back into the family. It means celebration."

"Not for the calf," Shego remarked.

At 6:37 the doorbell rang and Kim answered.

"Ready for supper?" Anne asked.

"Sure, let me get Shego."

"She's here? She strikes me as a person who runs away from troubles."

Kim disappeared into the bedroom, and emerged with Shego two minutes later. The pale woman rubbed her wrists as she came to the door. "You didn't need to tie the ropes so tight," she complained. She put on a painfully artificial smile as she looked at Kim's mom, "Why, Dr. Possible, what an unexpected and delightful surprise to see you."

"Reservation for Possible," Anne told the hostess at The Fatted Calf.

"Three, for dinner at seven?"

"That's correct."

Their waiter led them to a table.

"Uh, how did the surgery go?" Kim asked as he left to fetch their water and menus.

"It went fine. I think she'll recover completely -- but she can't have any children."

"What?"

"She's sixty-two years old. I assume she won't be having any children."

The young women smiled nervously, but they smiled.

They paused as the waiter dispensed menus and water glasses.

"I am probably as angry as I was this morning," Anne warned them after deciding on New York Strip and substituting a second vegetable for the baked potato. "But I am calmer now. Kim?"

"Uh, I'm thinking when Shego said she was heading for Brazil I should have gone with her instead of tying her up."

Anne glared at Kim for a minute, then turned to Shego and raised an eyebrow.

"They say Rio's beaches are wonderful this time of year," the green woman explained.

Anne sighed, "I want a serious conversation with dinner."

With that threat hanging over them Kim and Shego limited themselves to polite and nervous small talk while the waiter took their orders and returned some twenty minutes later with sizzling steaks.

Anne allowed herself a bite before reopening conversation. "Mine is delicious. Shego, you seem to like yours."

"Got to enjoy your last meal," the pale woman said before putting another bite in her mouth to avoid talking.

Anne took another bite herself and chewed slowly. There was no way to transform this into a comfortable conversation, it needed to be dealt with as directly as the tumor that afternoon. "Kim, may I assume this is why you said you would only be home one day over Christmas break?"

"I'm not a 'this'," Shego growled.

"I meant your living arrangement."

"Mom, I really have some homework I need to do. I took an incomplete in one--"

"Those are excuses, young lady. Is Shego the real reason?"

Kim kept her head down, unwilling to look her mother in the eye. "Yeah."

Anne looked at Shego, "You will not break up my family." Turning to Kim she ordered, "You will be home no later than the twenty-third of December, you will not return to Upperton any earlier than January first. Am I clear?"

Shego decided to keep her mouth closed, letting Kim raise the protest.

"Mom! I really do have class work that needs--"

"You've already admitted that was just an excuse, bring it home with you."

"I don't want to leave Shego," Kim insisted stubbornly.

"I never said you had to," her mother pointed out.

"What!" the two younger women said together.

Anne addressed her daughter, "I will not make you choose between family and Shego. She can come home with you and--"

"Stay in my room with me?"

"You don't have a room anymore."

"What?"

"Jim took it over in early October. That shows you how much you've been home. Your clothes are now in the guest room closet… Oh, my God!" She turned to Shego, "When you stayed with us as Ms Go, were you sleeping with my daughter?"

The younger women both bristled at the suggestion. "I did not!" Shego insisted. "But I'll admit that when Kim was nice to me when I needed help I started to look at her in a new way."

"Really?" Kim asked.

"Really, Princess."

"Then why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Well, duh," the green woman snorted and gently rapped on Kim's forehead, "High school kid? Wanted thief? No clue you might ever be interested in me? I almost spilled my guts before Ron came through and hit me with the attitudinator."

"All of this is perfectly delightful," Anne interrupted, bringing them back on topic. "But we are talking about Christmas. Kim, you will be in the guest room. I will suggest Shego sleep on the couch. You will point out that the guest room has a queen-size bed and you only need half. In the unlikely event your brother is generous and offers your room back for the holidays Shego will be in the guest room and I will trust you to not play musical beds until after everyone else has gone to sleep and find some discrete method of hiding your location in the morning."

"Wait," Kim protested, "it sounds like you're saying I'm not supposed to let anyone know Shego and I are lovers. You want me to lie to people?"

"You've been lying to your family for almost a year now. I should think you've had sufficient practice."

Shego looked a little puzzled, "I'm not sure I understand what's happening."

"You're coming home with Kim for Christmas. Did you get that?" Anne demanded. The green woman nodded yes. "The holidays are a terribly inconvenient time to lose your husband to a heart attack when he finds out who his daughter is sleeping with. So he is not going to find out. Did you get that?" Shego nodded again. "Good. That's what you need to know."

"And how long am I supposed to keep him in the dark," Kim asked. "Am I just supposed to say, 'Oh, Shego needed a place to spend the holidays so I asked her along' next year, and the year after that, and so on?"

Anne opened her eyes in mock surprise, "Oh, when did you plan on telling us you were sleeping with Shego? You can still use that date."

Kim closed her mouth and Shego chuckled.

"Besides," Anne continued, "there is virtually no chance you two will be together in a year."

"What?" "Hey!" the two said at once.

"Talking with Shego this morning made me realize you two don't have a snowball's chance of staying together."

"What did you tell her," Kim asked Shego.

"I didn't tell her that!"

"No, she didn't," Anne continued. "But it was perfectly clear the two of you don't communicate. 'Happily ever after' only works in fairy tales and Hollywood clichés. Relationships take work that you two aren't giving."

Shego stared, "We didn't talk about anything like that."

Anne smiled, "You didn't need to. How many big fights do the two of you have a month?"

She waited a minute, finally Kim answered, "Five or six."

"That the neighbors complain about," Shego clarified.

Anne looked smug. "Thank you. The two of you may have some sexual chemistry working for you. Or you may have some shared need for intimacy. But you don't have communication. Relationships are very rewarding, but they are also demanding. If you aren't willing to invest the time in listening to each other some day one or both of you will wake up and realize the benefits of the relationship aren't worth the trouble of staying with the other.

Shego looked puzzled, "Why are you telling us this. I thought you said you don't want the two of us together?"

"I don't. But I know Kim is stubborn enough to stay with you just to spite me if I forbid her from seeing you. I know she is also insecure enough to remain in a bad relationship long after she should have gotten out because she fears uncertainty. You may be that way also. But your desperation won't last forever. When the two of you get into your final fight and one of you walks out on the other I want Kim to come home to me, knowing I saw what was coming and gave the best advice I could give."

"You really see no hope for us," Kim asked softly.

"None," Anne answered, "unless you both learn to be more open with your feelings to each other and listen to her needs."

A little chat about nothing occasionally erupted in the silence which finished the meal.

Anne pulled her car up in front of their building. "Thanks for the meal, Dr. Possible," Shego said as she got out.

"You're welcome. Kim, when will I see you?"

"Twenty-third at the latest… I'll call and let you know if we're coming earlier."

"We would love to see you earlier. You may bring Shego whenever you come."

The two stood on the sidewalk and watched Dr. Possible's car until she turned the corner.

"Rio?" Kim asked as she dug her apartment key from her coat pocket.

"We need to talk, Princess."

"Yeah," Kim sighed, "we really do."


	3. Devil's Advocate

Disclaimer: Disney owns the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Trade names property of their owners.

**Devil's Advocate**

James Possible stood in the driveway in his fluffy down parka, attacking a stubborn patch of ice, when Kim pulled her car in. "Kimmie-cub!" he exclaimed happily as she got out, "good to have you home."

He gave her a hug and peered through the tinted windshield, "Who is with you?"

Kim waved for Shego to get out of the car. James stared, "You look familiar."

"I left my circus costume at home or you'd remember me."

Kim gave her a disgusted look. "You remember Shego, Drakken's sidekick--"

"Partner," Shego interrupted.

"Side-kick," Kim repeated, "you drew a salary." She turned back to her father, "She stayed here for a week a couple years back, as Ms Go while substitute teaching at school. Anyway, I ran into her and she didn't have plans for the holiday so I invited her home with me. I hope you don't mind." Kim noticed her mother coming out to greet her and Shego. "I figured since no one is in the guest room she could stay there again."

"Kim, don't you remember," her mother 'reminded' her. "I told you that Jim took your room. You'll have to take the guest room."

"But I already promised it to Shego!"

"Well, where will you sleep? The couch?"

Shego spoke up, "If I remember your guest room, the bed was huge. Maybe Kim and I could share it."

"Umm, I don't know," Kim mused, "would you promise not to attack me in my sleep?" Shego glared at her. "I guess we can try… Shego, will you remember which side of the bed you are _supposed_ to sleep on?"

Kim gave the green woman a wink her father missed, and Shego grinned.

"I suppose I could ask Jim to give you your old room," James suggested. "You won't be home long."

"No," Kim spoke up quickly. "I wouldn't want to put him out. That will be part of my Christmas present to him."

Kim and Shego hit the crowded mall in the afternoon as Kim finished her Christmas shopping.

In the evening Ron stopped by with two girls. "Shego's here?" Ron exclaimed, "Cool. Is Drakken around? We can kick Lorwardian butt!"

"Not funny," Kim shuddered.

"Sorry, KP." He turned to Shego, "So, what is happening with the blue guy?"

"Drakken still can't decide on whether he wants to be an ecological hero or take over the world," Shego explained. "I didn't have anywhere to go for the holidays, so Kim pretended I'm a good girl and invited me home."

"But the 'good' is just pretend for the holiday? You're the same old Shego, right?"

"Right."

Ron leered at her, "If you want to experience the old monkey magic firsthand I can work you in."

Shego rolled her eyes, "I'm evil, not stupid."

"RON!" Kim protested, "you shouldn't let the hero stuff go to your head."

"Why not," Shego butted in, "it's not like there was anything else in his head."

"Can't help it, KP. Like Drakken I'm a late bloomer." The two women with Ron wondered why the trio burst out laughing.

"Oh, need to make introductions," Ron apologized, "Ingrid couldn't get back to Sweden--"

"Denmark," she corrected him.

"--over break, so I asked her to come home with me. She's in the sport's medicine program at ESU and has a _marvelous_ rubbing technique to get rid of stiffness." He gave Kim and Shego a knowing wink. "And Damyanti is from India. She isn't allowed to kiss, but that Kama Sutra has a lot of stuff that doesn't require kissing." The brown girl kept her eyes down, but a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"You know, Stoppable, if I remember my catechism right -- and I probably don't -- there is a special place in hell reserved for people like you."

"Reserved seating? BOOYAH! I hope it's in a skybox."

"Not likely," Shego laughed.

The three didn't stay long. As the two women were putting on their coats Ron dashed back to talk with Kim. His voice turned serious as he asked, "How are you doing, really, KP?"

"Fine, Ron. Thanks for asking."

"'Cause I meet a lot of guys in the athletic program at ESU. All jocks aren't dumb. There are some really nice guys there, smart too. Tell me what you're looking for and I can set you up with one."

"I'm really fine. I appreciate the concern, but I don't think I need the perfect guy just now."

"Well, hey, if you don't need a perfect guy we have even more imperfect guys," Ron grinned. "And, seriously Kim, I got your back if you ever need me. You know that."

"Thanks, Ron. I know that."

Shego noticed the two women standing in the doorway with jealous expressions, "Hey, loverboy, your entourage awaits."

"Ronald," the tall blonde whined, "we go now, yes?"

"Call me if you need me," Ron called as he left with Ingrid and Damyanti.

On the morning of December 24th Kim dug out the Trivial Pursuit and played with Shego and her brothers. Around ten Shego found Anne in the kitchen, "I think we're close in size, I need to borrow a swimsuit."

"No problem," Anne replied, taking a break from cleaning and lunch preparations. "Are you and Kim going to the pool at the Y?"

"Nah, Jim and I were playing teams against Kim and Tim. The losing team has to put on swimsuits and run around the house three times."

"That's terrible! It's below freezing out there."

"Yeah, but could be worse. At least we're wearing swimsuits and boots."

After lunch the tweebs left to work on their entry in the Middleton ice sculpture contest. Shego was given a choice, join Kim and her mother in caroling to shut-ins or stare at mindless television programming. "Don't think I'm going soft," she warned as she got on her hat and gloves, "I'm only coming with you because I'll hurl if I have to watch Rudolf or Snowman Hank again."

That night, after the Christmas Eve service, Anne unloaded the dishwasher while the teakettle came to a boil. Jim and Tim, cold and exhausted from working outside all afternoon, went to bed early. Cup of tea in hand, Anne heard quiet voices in the family room and looked in.

The lights were out in the family room, but the glow of the fireplace and colored lights on the tree let her see Kim and Shego seated on the floor, their backs against an easy chair as they watched the flames dance in the fireplace. The only way they could have sat any closer to each other would have required them to be in the other's slacks, but there were no other signs of obvious intimacy so Anne cleared her throat, "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." "No problem." They answered, and she sat on the couch.

"How are you two doing," she asked cautiously.

"Would you be disappointed if I said better?" Kim asked.

"A little, but I could live with it."

"You only have yourself to blame," Shego pointed out.

"How so," Anne smiled.

"You told Kim and me we needed to talk more, and honestly, with each other."

"It's really helped, Mom. We haven't had a fight since--"

"Yes we have." Shego interrupted.

"No, we haven't."

"Yes we have."

Kim gave Shego a gentle shove, "Hush, you." Turning back to her mother she continued, "We haven't had a voice raising argument since your talk. Thanks."

Shego gave an evil grin, "Yeah. We should find a way to thank you properly. If you ever want a threesome--"

"Hey!" Kim protested, giving Shego a bump with her shoulder, "stop hitting on my mother."

"Can't help it, she's a sexy lady."

"I will definitely pass on that offer," Anne told them. She managed a smile, "Nice to know the old girl still has it though."

"And you're smart," Shego laughed. She hesitated, "Why did you tell us that, really? If you wanted us to break up, why tell us we need to talk?"

Anne took a sip of tea before answering. "I want Kim to be happy."

"But you don't think Shego and I can work things out?"

"Honestly? No. But I've been wrong once or twice before. Your brothers are the awful consequence of one of those mistakes." They all laughed.

Silently they sat watching the flames. When Kim threw another log on the fire, however, Anne felt a need for some conversation and decided asking Kim about next semester's courses was the safest subject possible.

"You know, Santa won't come until after you go to bed," a cheery male voice broke in several minutes later.

"Dad!" Kim gave a startled exclamation and jumped up, the darkness of the room hiding a slight blush. "Can I get you anything to drink? Apple juice?"

"I'm fine, Kimmie-cub," he raised one hand to show her a steaming mug. "I've got my hot Ovaltine." He looked at the couch, "and I see a spot open by the most beautiful woman in the house."

Kim and her father sat down at the same time, but Kim kept a couple inches of open space between herself and Shego.

"Did I hear Kim talking about classes as I came in?" James asked.

"We are so done with that," Kim warned him. "Mom and Shego don't want to hear it again."

"Well, then, what about you, Shego? Still with Drakken? What are the two of you up to these days?"

Anne crossed her fingers and said a prayer Shego could show some restraint.

"Oh, I'm in something of a personal crisis," Shego said slowly, not taking her eyes from the fireplace. "I've got someone telling me I need to get off my green ass and do something with my life--"

"Drew?" James interrupted.

"Nah, I think he's the rut I need to crawl out of… I've got a few ideas I need to explore, maybe something honest again. It feels good to not have the cops after me. Had someone else read me the riot act on the importance of communication a couple weeks ago. I'm thinking I might look up family again -- see if we can talk rather than having our old yelling contest."

Unseen by her father, Kim softly patted Shego's leg.

There was more general talk until the last log broke into embers with a shower of sparks and James pulled the fire screen and doors shut. "You girls go to bed," he growled playfully.

"Do you ever worry about Kim?" Anne called as she slid into bed.

Her husband's voice came through the open doorway of the master bathroom, "Not at all. She's a good kid. She'll do the right thing."

"You really think so?"

"I'm sure of it. I've got complete faith in Kim."

"I'm glad," Anne sighed. "Maybe I should too."

"Absolutely," her husband assured her, "she's on Santa's nice list. The question is, young lady," her husband appeared in the bathroom door, wearing nothing but a fake white Santa Claus beard and moustache, "have you been naughty or nice?"

Anne laughed and opened her eyes and mouth wide in mock surprise. She put an index finger against her lower lip, and in a lisping, little girl's voice said, "Well, Santa, I think I've been a little bit naughty and a little bit nice."

'Santa' shook his head sadly, "I don't know what I should do with you then."

"Get into bed with me," his wife purred, "naughty and nice can be a very pleasant combination."

--The End--


End file.
